Liar
by Linali-chan
Summary: Sasuke a liar? Sakura tries to find out who Sasuke likes, they argue and Sakura doesn’t stop talking, Sasuke shuts her up. SasuSaku!


Liar

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!! SasuSaku, happy! Title as you can see, revised as I changed the whole plot. Sakura tries to find out who Sasuke likes, they argue and Sakura doesn't stop talking, Sasuke shuts her up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed loudly from across the bridge, waving her arms to get his attention. Sasuke stopped and turned to face Sakura. Sakura beamed and ran across the bridge at full speed. Maybe a little too fast, as she crashed right into Sasuke, causing him and herself to fall over and onto the ground.

"God, Sakura. Watch where you're going!" Sasuke scolded as he pushed Sakura off of him and stood up. Sasuke sighed as he dusted off his shirt and started walking on his way again.

"Ah! Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called from behind as she hastily got up and started to run after him. Sasuke just kept on walking. Not caring about what Sakura had to say.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto called from Ichiraku's. His big foxy grin spread right across his face, chopsticks in hand and undoubtly eating ramen.

"Hey, dobe,"  
"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto countered as he stuck his tongue out and turned back to his ramen.

By this time of course, Sakura had managed to catch up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I need to talk to you!" Sakura huffed as she placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders for support, or to keep him from running off, Sasuke couldn't tell.

"Fine……" Sasuke replied after an awkward silence, what could be that important that Sakura would run all the way over here to tell him? She would usually just give up and ask tomorrow.

"We need to go somewhere private."

"Private?"

Sakura nodded as she started leading Sasuke away from Ichiraku's and into the forests.

"What is it Sakura? What's so important we have to go into a forest??" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do……..do…you……"

"Do I what?" Sasuke replied his voice filled with boredom.

"Do you……like Ino?" Sakura finally managed with much silence.

"Wha-What the hell?? HELL NO!!" Sasuke screamed as he stared at Sakura awkwardly. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Whatever, and shhh, we can't be found." Sakura answered putting a finger to her lips.

"Be found?"

"This is a private conversation remember??"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, then…….do you like……..Hinata??"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke replied stunned. 'Why the hell is Sakura asking me all these creepy questions?? "Are you crazy?? I barely even know the girl!" Sasuke retorted as he tried to keep from punching Sakura straight in the face.

"Alright, alright, well do you like…….Tenten?" Sakura inquired.

"Are you INSANE? She's practically in LOVE with the idiotic 'genius' Hyugya!" Sasuke replied as he tried to calm himself down. Why the hell was Sakura asking all these questions??

"Ok then/……how about ……Temari?"

"Are you sure your alright today, Sakura? WHY would I like Temari? No way!"

"Well then WHO do you like?" Sakura pestered as she furrowed her eye brows together and thought.

"No one." Sasuke answered easily.

"That can't be true! You Have to like someone!" Sakura stated as she tried to think of anyone she missed.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Since when?"

"now."

"Says who?"

"Me"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because you love me"

"Yes"

"Exactly…..wait…….wha-what??" Sakura stammered as she blushed a lovely shade of pink and stared at Sasuke. "What did you just say?"

" Nothing"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

"-kun!"

"-chan!"

"You don't love me."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm me and I know you."

"No. I know myself better than anyone."

"So you know that you don't love me right?"

"No. I know that I love you."

"You're a liar Sasuke-kun!"

"No I'm not, Sakura-chan,"

"You would never love me."

"You're wrong."

"How?"

"Because I do."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not"

"Just shut up you liar!"

"No, I' m not a liar!"

"Yes you are!!"

"God, Sakura."

"What? God Sa-Su-Ke"

"Sa-Ku-R-A"

"Shut up"

"Don't wanna!"

"Sakura……."

"………..Sasuke"

"Shut up. I love you."

"No, you. YOU are a liar!! A liar!"

"How??"

"Because you said you would never love me./"

"We were 12 back then."

"SO?"

"SO? We're 14 now."

"You're point?"

"I've changed."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well, you still never say hi to me in the mornings, eat lunch with me, walk me home, talk with me, spar with me, treat me to lunch,"  
Sakura was about to say more, but Sasuke had decided that she'd said enough, he had to shut her up. Sasuke stood up and Sakura looked up. She was still rambling on a little bit, as she stood up to and et eye to eye with Sasuke. Sasuke leaned over and kissed her. Sakura stopped in mid-sentence and her eyes widened. Sakura closed her eyes, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Sakura into a hug. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Picture perfect.

"I love you, Saku-chan."

"Me too, Sasu-kun. I love you." Sakura replied as the two of them walked back to the village hand in hand.

Author's note!

YES FINALLY DID A ONE-SHOTT! YA YAYAYAYAYYAYYAYA! ANYWAYZ, HAPPY SASUSAKU FINALLY! HOPE YOU LIKEE! FINISHED AT LIKE 10:22PM!! LUV U GUYZ! THANKS FOR READINGGG! R&R

CHRIS. JUNE/.9/08


End file.
